Pressure transducers can measure the pressure differential between two adjacent volumes. The respective volumes can contain a fluid, such as a liquid or gas, with each volume's fluid being at a pressure. The pressure differential is the difference in pressure between the fluids in the adjacent volumes. Conventional pressure transducers often employ one or more silicon strain sensors in proximity to a silicon diaphragm. The diaphragm separates the two volumes and the pressure differential causes the diaphragm to flex. The flexure can be sensed as strain by the strain sensors and the signal from the strain signal interpreted as a measurement of the pressure differential. The fluid pressure in one of the volumes can be set to a known pressure quantity such that the measurement can be interpreted as an absolute pressure measurement.
Some fluids can dissolve, corrode, or otherwise interact with silicon and its corresponding die attach adhesive and/or bonding agent. Special precautions must be taken to prevent such fluids from contacting the silicon strain sensors or the silicon diaphragm. As such, these systems have limited applications. Systems and methods for sensing pressure in harsh environments are needed.